


Sick Day

by orphan_account



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluffy, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sickfic, Ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam gets sick, Danny cuddles with him. Fluffy NovaFist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, constructive criticism is appreciated! :)

"Hey Sam, can you go get the popcorn?" Ava asked.  
"Ugh. Do it yourself," Sam whined,eyes still glued to the TV. He really didn't want to move, nor was he in the mood for food. His head and his stomach hurt and all he wanted to do was sleep.  
"Hey, it's your popcorn." Ava said.  
"Noooooo. Fine." Sam sighed, hauling himself up from the blanket he had been resting on. He scowled as Peter immediately took over his spot.  
He came back into the room holding a hot bowl of popcorn. He was heading towards his former spot, intending to sit on Peter until he moved. That is, he was until Luke stuck out his foot, effectively tripping him. Dropping the popcorn and wheeling him arms around, Sam fell face first- on to Danny's lap.  
Jolting upward, Sam felt his face adopt a crimson hue. Frantically backing up, he tripped again, this time over the now empty popcorn bowl. A steadying hand grasped his wrist, pulling him to his feet. Looking up, Danny's worried face entered Sam's field of vision.  
"Are you okay, dude?" Danny asked. Sam squeaked. Danny's brow furrowed. "Maybe you should sit down."  
"Yeah, Sam," Peter grinned, "Sit down."  
Had it been possible, Sam probably would have blushed more. As it was, he was to tired to protest and let himself be pulled down next to Danny. Curling in on himself, he let the white noise of the movie lull him to sleep.

Blinking sleep from his eyes, Sam woke to something warm curled behind him. He snuggled up to it, still half asleep. A cool hand came to rest on his forehead. Shying away from the unwelcome source of cold, Sam mumbled something along the lines of "Go'way."  
The person behind him chuckled, sending pleasant vibrations up and down his spine. "Good morning to you, too, Sam."  
That was Danny. Danny was the warm person behind him. Danny was snuggling with him. On the couch. Probably had been for quite a while. No no no. This was not good.  
Sam tried desperately to get up, but a strong arm trapped him, kept him pinned. Suddenly, instead of comforting warmth coming from the body behind him, there was unbearable heat. "Danny, please let me up!"  
Immediately, the arm lifted. Jolting upwards, Sam swayed as the world tilted and a wave of nausea washed over him. The cool hand returned, gently rubbing circles on his back. "Are you okay?" Danny questioned.  
"Not really, no... Seriously I just want to go back to sleep," Sam replied, avoiding eye contact.  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
"No, just- I don't know, man." Sam opened his eyes and met Danny's gaze. "I need a bucket."  
Danny shifted uncomfortably. "What?"  
"I'm gonna hurl, I need a bucket! There's one under the sink!" Sam said, voice rising in volume.  
Danny leaped up and ran to the sink, coming back with the bucket Sam needed. "Here. Is there anything I can help with-" Danny was cut off by Sam retching.  
The hand returned, soothing Sam as he shivered. After the worst had passed, Danny's weight lifted from the couch next to him, returning with a glass of water and a soothing smile. "You good now, dude?"  
Sam nodded and took the glass. taking a sip, he spit it out into the bucket and spoke. "Sorry." Taking another sip, he swallowed.  
"It's cool, man. I'm going to go rinse the bucket, okay? I'll be right back." Standing up, Danny gently took the bucket from between Sam's knees and the empty glass. Walking to the kitchen, he left a ghost of warmth to wash over Sam.  
Calling from the kitchen, Danny asked, "Do you need anything? Blanket, pillow, video game.." He let the sentence trail off into a question.  
"No thanks. Where is everyone?"  
Danny laughed."It's a Wednesday, Sam. They're at school. I volunteered to stay home with you."  
Sam closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh. Well, thanks."  
"If you're ready, I can help you upstairs," Danny said, walking up to Sam.  
"Help me?" Sam cried indignantly.  
"Try standing up, dude."  
Sam tried. Immediately, nausea overtook him in painful waves. He dropped back down onto the couch. "Oh."  
"Yeah. Ready?" Danny asked, hand on Sam's shoulder.  
"As I'll ever be," Sam sighed. Suddenly being gathered up and lifted bridal style was a surprise.  
Entering the guest room currently used by Danny and Luke, Danny set Sam down on the bed. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" he asked, halfway out of the door.  
"Well, kinda, yeah. I mean, um," Sam stuttered, unsure of how to ask for what he wanted. Fortunately, Danny made it easier for him by coming and sitting back down on the bed."Yes?" he pressed, the bed dipping under him.  
Sam, flustered, threw his arms around Danny's waist and pushed his face into his shoulder. "I'm cold."  
Danny laughed and stood up. "Okay. I'll be right back with some clothes."  
San looked down as Danny exited the room. He was still wearing yesterday's jeans and tee shirt. Ew.  
When Danny came back, Sam turned and quickly changed into the loose shirt and sweatpants. Turning around, He saw Danny kick the door shut, dropping most of his impressive pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. After arranging them to his liking, he sat down among the blankets, holding out his arms in a silent invitation for a hug. Sam gladly accepted. Making himself comfortable against Danny's chest, Sam murmured a drowsy "Thanks."  
Danny smiled down at the smaller boy curled up beneath him. "Don't mention it."  
As Sam drifted off into sleep, he could have sworn he heard Danny say, "Sweet dreams."


End file.
